


the dangerous game

by wolfiesiyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dystopia, Dystopian society, Established Relationship, F/F, Games, Minor Violence, Multi, Mutual Confusion, Tension, alice in borderland inspired, minji is there at the right times, protector - Freeform, slightly sexual lol mostly implied, they all care about each other, what is the dynamic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiesiyeon/pseuds/wolfiesiyeon
Summary: out of all the games they have faced, this one was by far the most risky.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 167





	the dangerous game

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo happy valentines day everyone!  
> this is the little spontaneous one shot I wrote for singjiyoo, I wasn't sure exactly what I had in mind when I came up with the prompt for this so I hope this is good enough for ur expectations!! I'm scared lmaoo  
> feedback is always appreciated ofc !  
> but anywaysss that being said, have a lovely day/night, and enjoy! :D

A light breeze brushed through grey hair, propelling it backwards freely and simultaneously sending a chill down Yoohyeon’s spine. She panted rhythmically. Her fragile fingers gripped onto Clive, her knuckles turning white with the hold as the boy with messy brown hair willingly dragged her along, running a few inches ahead. After a moment, his pace slowed and so did Yoohyeon.

Their frantic breathing synced with one another's as the tall girl took a quick look behind her. In the distance, there were people scattering away from an explosion, smoke dissipating into the atmosphere. A few were limping helplessly, others sprinting as though their lives depended on it. Her pupils dilated; the city looked vast from where she was standing - the overwhelming lack of humanity really amplified the emptiness, the sheer huge scale.

“Good game.” Clive rasped, pushing his free hand through his curly locks. Yoohyeon’s grip upon him loosened, until her arm dropped calmly by her side.

“Yeah…” She released a deep breath.

“You did well.” He studied her side profile as the pair fell into an unhurried walk beside each other. She cocked her head subtly, eyes trained at the ground, lips parted.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“You’re alive.” He raised an eyebrow before attempting to brush his hand against hers. Yoohyeon instinctively pulled away.

“Barely.”

“Hey,” he frowned, his hand reaching up to her shoulder instead, “don’t say that.”

He rubbed her shoulder gently as the pair reached the familiar side street. She, once again, brushed him off, not appreciating his touchy nature. It was always when they were alone.

Yoohyeon’s head upturned when she realised what street they were on, the warehouse was only at the end of the strip. It was dimly lit, almost pushed into the shadows, abandoned looking like everything else inhabiting the street. But that was a good thing. The group didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention to themselves, attention from others was usually nothing but a bad thing - especially in this uncertain society.

Only the large warehouse doors, resembling those of a barnyard, were pushed slightly agape, a singular stream of light illuminating the pavement ahead, awaiting the hopeful return of the boy and girl.

Yoohyeon was the first to impatiently advance towards the doors when she felt an abrupt grip upon her wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks. She whipped her attention back towards Clive, who was looking expectantly at her through dark eyes. Yoohyeon could only really make out one of his iris’ however due to the masking of his hair.

“What?” She barked.

“We could… have some fun before we go back in.”

Yoohyeon ripped her hand away from the boy suddenly, scoffing at such a suggestion.

“How many times?” She shook her head, “I have a girlfriend.”

He kissed his teeth as Yoohyeon left him, entering the warehouse by slipping in between the heavy doors. Her red jacket caught upon the surface, the buckle gently bumping it, making a subtle clashing sound. Clive sighed and followed her sheepishly.

“That doesn’t mean anything to me.” He mumbled under his breath, the disrespect extremely apparent. Yoohyeon only bit her tongue, it wasn’t worth another fight but the younger boy really irked her in an unexplainable way. He was too persistent, even after she told him about her girlfriend. Every fucking time.

They both entered the warehouse, and he quickly shuffled in front of her, stopping her from advancing any further.

“Just think about it for a moment.” He flicked his hair out of his face but the attempt fell useless, he still looked like he had a mop upon his head, “we make a good team.”

Yoohyeon clenched her jaw, feeling anger pulsate within her chest. She stared him harshly in the eyes as he took a step forward, reaching out to grip her waist.

Before the grey haired girl could forcefully push him backwards herself, a sharp flying object sliced in the open air between them, only gradually missing Clive’s nose. A knife. It lodged itself into the warehouse door, inches away from the boy’s face. He gasped immediately, practically flying away from Yoohyeon, who was now smirking.

A blonde girl advanced into the frame, seemingly appearing from beyond the shadows in the warehouse, her piercing blue eyes trained upon Clive. He choked on his protruding heartbeat within his throat and lowered his hands, eyes darting to Siyeon.

Her walk was slow, menacing. When she reached the pair, she gently wrapped an arm around Yoohyeon’s waist as though to make a statement, her nails lightly grazing the small area of exposed skin upon her stomach. Yoohyeon immediately felt safer.

Siyeon’s gaze was unwavering on the boy, sinister and he seemed to almost shrink while under it.

“If I have to tell you again, I won’t miss next time.”

He looked away, nodding his head slowly.

“I-I,” he stammered, “sorry Siyeon.” And with that, he scrambled away to his friends, tail between his legs.

Siyeon watched him leave before humming, smiling genuinely at her girlfriend once they were alone.

“You’re back.”

Yoohyeon softly caressed the blonde girl's cheek, leaning in quickly to kiss her. She hummed against the smaller one, “I am.”

When they pulled away, Siyeon’s intense eyes were still latched onto Yoohyeon’s lips, a loveable smirk painting her own.

“I waited for you.”

Yoohyeon smiled, “you always do.” Her heart abruptly skipped a beat when she thought back to the game she had just been through. She didn’t want to remember it, it only sent a chill down her spine. It had been a close call, too close.

Siyeon carefully released her girlfriend before reaching forward, towards the knife lodged into the door, effortlessly ripping it out of the wood.

“That fucking weasel.” She murmured. Yoohyeon giggled at the comment, playfully slapping her girlfriend on her butt.

“Hey!” An older man by the name of Alfonso suddenly yelled to the others occupying the warehouse, “who are these people?” His echoing tone gathered the group's collective attention.

His brown eyes found Yoohyeon, searching for Clive shortly afterwards.

“They followed you back?” He was standing at the parted warehouse doors, just about to close them when his eyes had searched the surrounding area and noticed a few strangers. The grey haired girl hummed in confusion, making her way instinctively over to Alfonso. She followed the small crowd that had congregated by the doors, lingering back however as Siyeon soon followed. If these people weren’t friendly, it was best she didn’t make her face known to them, especially if they knew her from the previous game.

Siyeon stood beside Yoohyeon, her eyes scanning the strangers as their figures and partially identifiable features came into light outside of the warehouse. There were three of them; one woman, two men.

The woman was in front of the other two, in a triangle type of formation and she had her hair tied up into a loose ponytail at the top of her head. Her eyes looked distant, relatively unamused. She wasn’t fearful it seemed.

There was a minor scratch upon her left cheek, one that was weeping lazily still. It was fresh. Despite that, she approached Alfonso with ease. He, on the other hand, stood defensively, puffing his chest out as though that was some sign for outward strength.

Clive hesitantly approached the newcomers, his eyes widening in surprise when they latched onto the woman. He made his voice apparent, breaking the tension.

“She helped us in the game.” He stated.

Alfonso and the rest of the crew remained uncertain. It wasn’t beneficial letting just anybody into the warehouse. Many times people had to earn their position.

Clive gulped as the dark haired woman locked gazes with him. She seemed cold.

“If it wasn’t for her, I think I would be dead.”

Alfonso’s expression shifted. “Her?”

The woman raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the ambiguous comment, folding her arms over her chest and looking down her nose at him.

Siyeon shuffled closer to her girlfriend, hugging her from behind and resting her chin upon her shoulder as they watched the interaction unfold from a safe distance. Yoohyeon visibly relaxed at the contact.

“Yes.” Clive confirmed. A tense, almost stand-offish silence engulfed the warehouse for a brief second until Alfonso eyed the woman.

“Fine.” He stepped aside to let her in, only closing the invitation again to verbally interrogate the other two men behind her. The small group watched the woman, paving the way for her as she confidently made her way into the dim warehouse until she slowed to a brief halt. Yoohyeon’s lips parted in shock when she studied the facial features of the woman, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

Then all of a sudden, the woman’s gaze landed upon Yoohyeon, a subtle glisten enticing her iris’ as she began to approach the couple. Siyeon watched her intently, her glare drifting down her figure as she advanced, her expression neutral however. For Siyeon, her eyes were sharp, she preferred to speak through them most of the time.

“Long time no see.” The ponytailed woman stopped ahead of the couple. Her voice was like silk, her words flowed from her tongue with such ease. She smiled confidently at Yoohyeon after her remark.

“Hi.” The grey haired girl replied.

“Hey,” then her smile quickly shifted to a smirk, “I’m glad to see more of you.” The statement was suggestive, her look too, her tone teasing. Siyeon instantly frowned in the taller one's direction.

“She’s mine.” The blonde made apparent, protectively pulling Yoohyeon closer into her front, eyes now flashing dangerous. However, in response, the dark haired girl only arched an eyebrow in challenge. She crossed her arms over her chest, resting her weight on one leg.

“Okay,” she shrugged, her eyes leisurely travelling down the couple, “well I like what I see here. Maybe she’s not the only one I could be interested in.”

Siyeon felt her chest tighten at the cocky comment. She gritted her teeth, stepping away from Yoohyeon, only to maneuver around her to square up to the newcomer.

“Go fuck yourse-”

“Siyeon stop.” She was held back strongly by her girlfriend, who stood between them, a little fearful about what exactly Siyeon would do. Yoohyeon pushed Siyeon’s shoulders back, gaining her eye contact before speaking, “she- she saved my life in that game.”

At that, the blonde’s eyebrows raised, attention momentarily flicking again to the other girl standing behind Yoohyeon.

“W-what?”

The girl’s confidence glare was unwavering as she sent the blonde a smug smile.

~

The game masters were fucking insane. Dogs. Eight rabid, bloodthirsty dogs released into an arena. Players must escape to win. Yoohyeon was clueless on how to escape, she was only merely trying to survive, trying to last while other players around her were being brutally savaged to death. A sweatbead had formed upon Yoohyeon’s forehead as she tried to escape the sight of those freakish hounds. Height was her advantage, the higher up she could go, the more stairs they had to climb and the more tired they would become… at least that’s what she had told herself.

She had lost Clive in the beginning of the game, somehow.

She reached the top floor, her breathing erratic, her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

“Okay okay,” she wiped her forehead frantically, “focus Yoohyeon.”

There were screams of helpless citizens being mauled by the abnormally large hounds. Yoohyeon squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm herself down, focusing on anything other than what was going on around her. A vision of Siyeon flashed into her mind and she cursed audibly under her breath. She needed to figure out how to pass this stupid fucking game, to stay alive.

Then suddenly, her answer came, in the form of a feminine voice. It sounded like the woman who had shouted was on the top floor along with her, except on the opposite side, separated by a lengthy hallway and some railing.

“Number 22 on the third floor!”

The feminine voice yelled into the atmosphere. It was loud enough for all competitors to hear, it must’ve been.

“It’s the escape room!” She shouted once more. Although Yoohyeon couldn’t see her, she believed her. God, she’d probably believe anyone in that moment if it meant she could have a chance to live.

Clive, who had been sheltering on the third floor, bundled up into a desperate ball, frantically looked up to the floor above, his tearstained eyes latching onto the dark haired girl who had shouted. His saviour. Room 22. That was on his floor. He gasped, wiping his eyes as he made an abrupt beeline for the escape room. He was going to live.

Yoohyeon sprinted to the end of the hallway. The staircase to the third floor was on the opposite side, near to where that woman had shouted from. Yoohyeon was staring down the open corridor, some walls notably painted with scratches or blood, a body lying dead upon the floor, their head slumped to one side. But yet no sign of any hounds.

Her adrenaline soaring, she sucked in a deep breath and began her sprint to the other end. It was all going to plan until… A large canine popped out unexpectedly from around the corner. She froze immediately, a strained noise escaping her lips.

“Shit.”

She stared at the hound directly in it’s beady black eyes, slowly backing up with her hands outstretched ahead of her. The dog seemed to tease her with its presence before growling wildly and heading straight towards her. Yoohyeon turned immediately on her heel and ran for her life, the rabid barking of the hound trailing close behind.

Suddenly, she tripped. Of course she tripped, she just had to. Everything happened in slow motion.

She scrambled to turn around, perhaps her last surge of adrenaline could help fight off the dog, maybe she would receive some type of superhuman strength. A miracle?

She turned, lying upon her back, her eyes latching onto the merciless fangs that were advancing in her direction.

Yoohyeon held her arms in front of her, her eyes closing forcefully, her brow knitted as she awaited the impact, for the pain soaring through her arm as the dog bit down. She pictured Siyeon again.

She never felt any pain. Instead, she heard a low yelp from the hound, followed by a feminine grunt.

Her eyes flashed open once more, only to be greeted with an unexpected sight.

A girl had thrown her entire body upon the hound, a sharp tool impaled into its muscular shoulder blade as she fought with the beast. The dog attempted to snap it’s head at the other girl but she forced the makeshift weapon further into the wound, causing its feet to give way until it collapsed under her weight. It turned to lie on its back, it’s huge claws kicking at the ponytailed girl's face, one of it's talons successfully scratching her pale cheek. Vermillion trickled down her skin. The girl winced in pain but that didn’t stop her from pushing the dog away forcefully, leaving the creature to struggle.

Yoohyeon’s expression shifted, shock colouring her features.

The girl scurried to her feet, locking eyes with Yoohyeon who was still frozen in position. She hadn’t expected to be saved, and by a stranger at that.

The stranger reached her arm down for the grey haired girl to grip onto.

“Hurry.” She breathed out. Yoohyeon desperately reached out to her without another thought and was pulled quickly to her feet. They ran, together, hand in hand until they reached room number 22 on the third floor, only then did they release one another, practically throwing themselves into the safe area. Game cleared… and before the explosion.

~

“Looks like your girlfriend would be dead without me.” Minji fired back, “you’re welcome.” She mumbled before trudging away from the couple without another exchange. She headed towards one of the walls in the warehouse, situating herself upon the floor and throwing her head back against the surface. Hard day. A few other people watched her move, their eyes curious upon her.

“Motherfucker.” Siyeon growled but was pulled back by Yoohyeon who was holding her wrist with both hands.

“Be nice.” Yoohyeon whispered desperately.

Yoohyeon pulled her oversized t-shirt over her exposed torso and lace underwear, attention trained on her girlfriend who was sitting on the edge of their bed. Siyeon wasn’t looking at her for once, her eyes distant upon the floor in the space between them. The younger girl dropped her arms beside her in a huff.

“I don’t like her.” Siyeon mumbled all of a sudden, fumbling with her own fingers between her lap.

Yoohyeon sighed. She knew that girl was playing on Siyeon’s mind ever since their brief interaction earlier. The taller one made her way over to her girlfriend, her fingertips gently finding her chin and forcing her gaze up towards her own. Siyeon leaned back, allowing the grey haired girl to situate herself carefully upon her lap, something she did regularly.

“Baby…” Yoohyeon whined, running one of her hands delicately through soft blonde hair, “try not to hate her.”

Siyeon relaxed into the familiar gesture, momentarily closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of her girlfriend's nails upon her scalp. She carefully ran her own hands up the length of Yoohyeon’s defined, exposed thighs.

“Do you like her?” She asked.

“I owe her my life,” the younger girl answered truthfully, “I wouldn’t say that’s implying anything other than what it means.”

Siyeon looked deeply into her favourite pair of chocolate eyes and Yoohyeon smiled genuinely. Those icy blue eyes of Siyeon were a spectacle in themself. They were the sight that had initially attracted Yoohyeon to the girl. She leaned forward, capturing Siyeon’s lower lip between her own, her hand settling temporarily static in the blonde hair. When she pulled away, Siyeon only drew her closer by her waist, her back arching as the older one wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pressed her head to her chest.

“I love you,” Siyeon mumbled into the material of her t-shirt, “I don’t know what I’d do without you here.”

Yoohyeon sighed again, “don’t think about that.” She closed her eyes, continuing to gently stroke her hair as Siyeon listened to the steady rhythm of her girlfriend’s beating heart.

“I love you more.” She purred.

A man was resting beside Minji as she awoke. She rubbed her eyes, glancing around at the warehouse, to all of the unlucky people who didn’t get a chance to own a bedroom in the place. They were all men, well the majority at least. There were one or two older women but other than that, the area was heavily male dominated. Minji pondered on why that was, maybe many of the women couldn’t make it out of the games alive. Unfortunately.

It was the afternoon when Minji heard a feminine voice beside her, above.

“I suppose I should actually thank you.”

Minji abruptly stopped what she was doing, fixing her boot, and turned her head to the left. Siyeon was standing beside her, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned nonchalantly against the wall.

Minji smugly looked up to study the blonde’s face. She was looking off into the distance, avoiding her gaze.

“I was a little... heated yesterday.” Siyeon clenched her jaw, but her voice was genuine, “I always get stressed when she goes to the games without me.”

For a brief moment, Minji remained silent before casually returning her attention back to her boot, resuming her actions as she fastened up the thick black laces. She shrugged.

“It’s all good,” she sounded almost uninterested, “I understand.”

At her words, Siyeon’s shoulders visibly relaxed. She swung one of her feet behind her, tucking it under herself against the wall and leaned upon it.

“And I also get tired of everyone hitting on her all of the time.”

Minji snickered all of a sudden, her voice raspy when she spoke again.

“Well you’ve got a hot girlfriend. My bad.”

The blonde girl arched an eyebrow, only then looking down at the other and encouraging her to meet her gaze.

“You’re hot too.” Minji tied a quick knot in her boots without looking before throwing her foot down to the ground and leisurely studying Siyeon’s face. Her sheer confidence took the younger one slightly aback, however, she matched the energy she was receiving.

“I know.” Her response was natural.

“And so humble.”

Siyeon pursed her lips, “that’s me.”

The darker haired girl hummed before glancing once around the room.

“So where is your pup anyway?”

Siyeon frowned, dropping her arms from her chest and tilting her head. “My pup?” She asked, “that’s disrespectful don’t you think?”

“Really?” Minji questioned, eyebrows raising curiously, “well my apologies. Where I’m from it’s a term of endearment.”

Siyeon grunted once, unconvinced but decided to drop her intruding, confrontational thoughts.

“Yoohyeon is still sleeping.” She reiterated.

“Are you always so protective of her?” The older one pondered all of a sudden, hopping to her feet to match the other ones height. Siyeon watched her rise, eyes following her until they were level.

“You don’t know me.”

“I saw the look in your eyes yesterday,” Minji shot back, “dangerous.”

The blonde sighed, “I have to be.”

“And why’s that?”

“It’s not exactly the safest world is it?” She posed the rhetorical question almost sarcastically, “everything is one big risk, everyday is another day for survival. And there are some people that just simply want to get their filthy hands upon her.” She clenched her jaw at the image, “I won’t let that happen.”

Minji nodded. That was admirable.

So Siyeon wasn’t a naturally malicious person, this world made her that way. She understood that, related to it actually.

“Who looks out for you Siyeon?”

The blonde eyed the woman in front of her, narrowing her eyes when their gazes locked once more.

“I don’t remember telling you my name.”

“Yoohyeon mentioned it yesterday,” the older one shrugged, “now please answer the question.”

Siyeon flicked her chin up a little. “Yoohyeon.”

The other girl immediately shook her head.

“If she wasn’t around?”

“No-one.” Siyeon didn’t like what this woman was insinuating.

“Maybe someone should start.”

Siyeon raised an eyebrow. “Who?” She snickered, “you?”

There was a look of seriousness within the taller girls dark eyes as they locked with hers. No traces of a sarcastic or smug smile was painting her lips. Even though she hadn’t responded to Siyeon verbally, her wordless reply had said more than enough. She had meant what she had said.

“I don’t even know your name.” Siyeon’s smirk faded instantly.

“Kim Minji.”

And that was that, Minji fled from the conversation once again, heading towards the bathroom on the other side of the warehouse. She earned a collective amount of intrigued stares as she passed, people were whispering, others were checking her out. Siyeon folded her arms over her chest again, cocking her head as she watched her leave, curiosity flooding her brain.

“You’ll be okay.” Yoohyeon kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, reaching for her hand simultaneously, “you’re the craziest girl I’ve ever met.” A light chuckle left her lips as Siyeon scrunched her nose up at the statement.

“Let’s keep it that way.” The blonde quickly attached her lips to Yoohyeon’s before making her way reluctantly over to the bedroom door.

“See you later.” Siyeon smiled in her direction. She hated this part the most, saying goodbye to Yoohyeon, the intrusive thought taunting her at the back of her mind whether she would return to her or not.

“Good luck.” Yoohyeon looked small now that she was sitting at the end of the bed. Siyeon wanted nothing more than to run to her, hug her and spend the rest of the day cuddled up to her in bed. But she couldn’t do that.

Without another word, Siyeon exited the room, advancing into the warehouse where the others resigned. She made her way over to the large doors, wrapping her fingers around the wood and pulling back to unveil the outside.

She felt another person's presence beside her, pulling on the door opposite to assist and her eyes flickered over to a familiar dark haired woman.

“Minji?” Siyeon frowned, “what are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” She retaliated, “I’m participating in this game.”

“But… you don’t need to.” Siyeon sounded hesitant, unsure, “you competed in the last one.”

The taller one only shrugged, dismissing her silently and slipping out of the doors, into the outside.

Siyeon hung back for a moment, her brows knitted in confusion before her mind kicked into gear and she was making her way to the next game arena with the older girl accompanying her. Whatever.

One… Two… Three… There was a gunshot, one that ricocheted from the stone wall to the ground, and falling short in position number four. Luckily no one had been standing in that spot, otherwise they would be dead. The pattern was irregular as Minji counted in her mind. It was every three, then fourth then seventh but then the pattern changed for two more eight beats; second, sixth and eighth then first, third and fifth then the whole cycle repeated again. Many players were too concentrated on those dying around them to pay attention to the subtle beats and when the timing of each gunshot was.

The floor above was interchanging, rotating every second eight-beat. Like an invisible chart in her mind, Minji was tracking the movements of the floor, where the barrel of the weapon was aiming, when it would fire and who it would hit each time, if anyone. It was confusing, she even guessed a few wrong initially until she had done the mental blueprint in her brain and imprinted it into her thoughts. The competitors goal was to get the correct amount of players in the safest formation where they would not be hit by the oncoming bullets. As of right now, it was a process of trial and error, luck. It was extremely risky.

Across the circle, she could see the blonde haired girl taking in her surroundings, her ears alert to every sound as she would whip her head in the specific direction whenever an unusual sound was heard.

Minji counted in her brain, the subtle alert sounds assisting her with the beats of eight. It was position nine next, if her theory was correct and the weapon aligned with the spot. She held her breath, the position was occupied by a large man who looked as though he could kill someone with just one hand. They were on the second eight-beat of the pattern which meant that on the second beat the gun would be fired.

One… Two… It fired. A merciless bullet darted straight through the cranium of the man, a hole imprinted in his head, quickly seeping with blood as his twitching body collapsed to the floor. There were a few screams from others, a woman even ran over to his side to sob. Minji, however, couldn’t get distracted. She needed to figure out the correct alignment. The gun would fire again on the sixth and eighth beat. She quickly scanned the circle.

Three… Four…

There was thankfully no one occupying position number nineteen, where the bullet would fire on the sixth count.

Five…

Her eyes searched for position number two, where the bullet would fire on the eighth count.

Siyeon. Shit. The eighth bullet would be for Siyeon.

Six… Position nineteen was shot at. Minji’s heartbeat sped up, her theorising was correct and in two more beats, four more seconds, Siyeon would get the next bullet, straight through her head.

Seven…

Minji leaped from her platform, her legs bounding over to the blonde haired girl.

“Siyeon!” She screeched, her shoulder sinking into the girl's stomach, tackling her to the ground just as the final beat was hit. The gun fired, bouncing off the floor where Siyeon had been standing just moments ago. The pair scraped along the ground, Minji placing her hand under the younger one's head to protect her skull from the rough impact as they crashed into the floor and one another. She seemed to momentarily tuck her own face into Siyeon’s chest, protective of herself and the smaller one alike.

Siyeon hit the concrete with a huff, her breathing heavy when she noticed Minji look intently up at her, just centimetres from her own face, her body on top of hers.

“I know the sequence.” Minji breathed out, close to her face, after a moment of tension between them. She gently released the girl, her fingers trembling as she pried her body from the blonde’s. They untangled. Siyeon was in a state of shock, remaining silent for the majority of the game. She had almost died… Minji had saved her life. First Yoohyeons, and now hers.

“Siyeon!” Yoohyeon gasped, throwing open the covers in their bed, ecstatic to see her girlfriend return. She was always so worried when Siyeon left, she’d wait in bed, too scared to move until the older one came back to her. She ran up to Siyeon, immediately embracing the girl by wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Siyeon instantly hugged her waist, burying her head into her shoulder. Her hold was tighter than usual and Yoohyeon could’ve sworn she heard Siyeon sniff sadly into her.

“Baby,” Yoohyeon immediately became worried, attempting to pull back from the hug but Siyeon clung to her with a strong urgency, “what’s wrong?” Siyeon’s fingers balled up her girlfriend's t-shirt into a fist. Yoohyeon heard a muffled sob against her.

“I don’t wanna die.”

Siyeon sounded pained, genuinely distraught and the sound caused an abrupt lump to form in Yoohyeon’s throat.

“Oh Siyeon,” Yoohyeon leaned her cheek against Siyeon’s head, her hand reaching up to stroke her blonde hair. She wasn’t used to seeing her girlfriend break down so vulnerably.

“Don’t think about that.”

Yoohyeon attempted to pull back again, to look at Siyeon but the blonde girl groaned in protest, squeezing her body against her own once more.

“Let me look at you.”

Siyeon sniffled sharply, shaking her head against Yoohyeon’s shoulder.

“Baby please.” Her voice was gentle and finally, after a moment of deliberation, Siyeon pulled her head back, fingers still clinging desperately to Yoohyeon’s baggy t-shirt.

Her eyes were glassy, a few wet tears highlighting her cheeks and her mouth was unconsciously puffed into a pout. Yoohyeon gulped down the lump throbbing in her throat at the painful sight.

She carefully cupped Siyeon’s cheeks with both hands, her thumbs wiping away the moisture as she bent her knees slightly to align their faces.

“I don’t want you to think like this okay?” Yoohyeon whispered, “I’m gonna make sure nothing ever happens to you.”

“But we can’t always be together.” Siyeon sniffed. The taller girl leaned in to place a delicate kiss against Siyeon’s forehead, her lips lingering before she spoke again.

“Even when we’re apart we’re always together.”

Then Siyeon lunged forward again, wrapping Yoohyeon in her arms and walking over to their bed simultaneously. Yoohyeon backed up with her, a sad smile gracing her lips at the gesture.

“You wanna cuddle?” The younger one asked.

Siyeon answered immediately, mumbling. “Yes please.”

They detached, only to shuffle under the covers, Yoohyeon first before she pulled Siyeon into her side. Siyeon’s hand crossed over her stomach, lifting up her girlfriend’s t-shirt to pinch at the exposed skin there. A habit of hers. Her head was tucked into Yoohyeon’s neck as she exhaled deeply, instantly feeling safer in her girlfriend’s arms, forgetting about the cruel world they inhabited.

Upon instinct, Yoohyeon’s hand found blonde hair, her nails running through the soft locks in a calming motion. She felt her girlfriend gradually melt into her, relaxing until she was no longer teary eyed.

“Minji saved my life.” Siyeon exclaimed after a moment of comfortable silence. Yoohyeon’s heart skipped a beat. She wondered if Siyeon had heard it.

“Minji? The girl that saved me too?”

Siyeon nodded against her.

The younger girl released a breath that she didn’t realise she had been holding in. “Damn.”

“I really would’ve died if she wasn’t there Yooh.”

Yoohyeon unconsciously bit her lip. “Me too.”

They both fell into another silence, this time a reflective one, the same girl playing on both of their minds.

It was later in the night, around midnight. Siyeon and Yoohyeon were still talking, quieter now yet cosily embraced in one another. They could spend their whole lives just talking with each other, nothing else upon their minds.

There was a sudden knock at the door, a gentle almost hesitant one. Yoohyeon cut herself off mid sentence at the sound, sitting up in the bed, consequently causing Siyeon to avert her gaze in curiosity.

“Come in.” Siyeon announced before her girlfriend could do so. Instinctively, her hand shot to Yoohyeon’s, their fingers intertwining.

The door was unlocked, the handle pushed down slowly from the opposite end. It opened, gradually revealing the familiar dark haired girl that was on the other side. Minji.

Her wavy hair was loose, not restricted by a ponytail for once. She looked pretty but then again, that wasn’t hard. She was a very naturally beautiful woman.

Siyeon sat up, pushing herself back beside Yoohyeon in the presence of the older one.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Minji seemed to genuinely apologise as she carefully closed the door behind her, pressing her weight intricately against it. Yoohyeon frowned at the unexpected visit but pondered with her words, intrigued.

“Everything okay?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Minji breathed out, her dark eyes scanning the dimly lit room. “Just- there's a guy being weird out there with me.” She grimaced, “I felt uncomfortable and... you guys seem like the only decent people here.”

Siyeon and Yoohyeon exchanged a look.

“Come sit.” Siyeon gestured to the edge of the bed, moving her feet around to make more room.

Minji hesitated for a moment before finally trudging over to their bed, softly placing herself at the bottom, palms pressed against the soft material of the mattress.

The dark haired girl opened her mouth to say something but the blonde beat her to it.

“Thank you for today.”

A silence lingered between the three of them, Yoohyeon ran her thumb slowly over the back of her girlfriend's hand.

“I- didn’t get to say it.”

Minji raised her eyebrows, relatively surprised by the statement.

“You don’t need to thank me.” She replied.

“Of course I do.” Siyeon shook her head, “I wasn’t the nicest to you when you first got here and then you go and save my life and risk your own in the process?” Their eyes locked, “I definitely do need to thank you. I owe you my life.”

Yoohyeon’s gaze also drifted to Minji. She smiled subtly, “as do I.”

Minji chuckled once before dropping her eyes to her lap and shaking her head. “Don’t mention it.” Her smile disappeared just as quickly as it had made an appearance. She didn’t seem as cocky as usual, the front that she had put up for others to view had crumbled slightly.

“How long have you two been together?”

The change of subject made Yoohyeon hum inquisitively.

“For…” She studied Siyeon’s icy eyes as though they would assist her in remembering, “15 games now?”

The blonde nodded, it was hard to keep track in all honesty. It felt like they had been together for such a long time.

Minji nodded at the response, her lips pursing for a moment as she contemplated saying her next words.

“I uh-” she fumbled with her fingers, quickly looking up yet avoiding eye contact with either girl, “the first game I ever played I… lost my best friend.” She admitted slowly, visibly swallowing the sharp lump in her throat before continuing, “the uh- the only girl I’d ever loved.”

Siyeon’s eyes instantly latched onto Yoohyeon’s side profile, a sadness filling her chest at the story. She couldn’t even imagine how Minji had felt… she didn’t want to for that matter.

“She never knew how I really felt about her and before I could tell her she… she was gone.”

“Minji…” The name rolled easily from Yoohyeon’s sympathetic tongue, “I’m so sorry.” She placed a reassuring hand upon her lap, a hand that unconsciously eased the older girls anxiousness ever so slightly. Siyeon’s eyes were sad as she nodded in agreement with her girlfriend. Yoohyeon was better at the comforting words than she was.

“Look,” Minji’s eyes flickered between both girls, her eyebrows knitted, “I could die in the next game. Either of you could.”

Siyeon swallowed thickly. That was her worst fear in this society, dying or losing the one closest to her.

“But when I saw the way you both clung to each other when I initially got here… there was an immediate sensation that washed over me.”

The girls silently encouraged her to continue.

“It was like a familiar feeling that struck so unexpectedly, I just felt the strong need to look out for you both, even though I didn’t even know you.” She laughed dejectedly, “I think you both reminded me of Handong, m-my friend.”

Yoohyeon nodded understandingly, gently squeezing her thigh to let her know she was listening, she was present.

“It sounds silly, I know. Creepy even,” she shrugged, “in the normal world I never would’ve come on to you both as strong as I did, or I have, but-” she cocked her head looking between them both before fixating her gaze upon Yoohyeon, “it might be the last chance I have.”

Siyeon pulled her lip between her teeth, she had a pretty good idea what Minji was implying, the girl wasn’t subtle in her attraction towards her girlfriend; she’d even admitted it the first day they’d met. She sighed.

“Everyone needs another person to fall into.” The dark haired woman admitted, “another shoulder to cry on if their favourite one is no longer there. I didn’t have one at my time of need and it was the hardest thing I’ve had to deal with.”

All of a sudden, as if Yoohyeon’s loving instincts kicked in, she pouted at Minji’s confession, reaching her hand up carefully to brush some of the dark hair away from Minji’s face.

Siyeon’s heart kicked against her chest at the action when she studied her girlfriend. Weird, it wasn’t jealousy… because she understood.

“Okay,” the blonde nodded, eyes locking on Minji, “if you’re interested in Yoohyeon too… I- I can live with that.”

Yoohyeon’s hand froze against Minji, a shocked expression colouring her features as her attention returned to her girlfriend. Her touch lingered.

Siyeon shrugged all of a sudden, not quite believing the words that left her lips. “She’s right,” she told the younger one, “we might die soon, nothing is guaranteed, so I’d rather have two people who care deeply about you than one… you know, just in case.”

Something seemed to shift, the atmosphere, the dynamics in that moment. Yoohyeon’s lips parted as though to say something but they only closed again after a second, her mind racing.

Minji’s voice was low with her next words, monotonous in a way that sent a chill down Siyeon’s spine. Her dark eyes locked with blue ones.

“I’m interested in you too Siyeon.”

The air between the three of them suddenly became static, dense. Yoohyeon’s hand was warm against Minji’s cheek, Siyeon’s eyes intense upon her features, occasionally flicking down to her lips. Neither of them dared to utter a word, confused about what the moment meant but not fighting anything they were feeling simultaneously.

Before Minji could comprehend what she was doing, she seemed to test the water, slowly moving in closer to the blonde girl. Siyeon didn’t move, not even when Minji’s soft lips pressed against hers. Yoohyeon didn’t even stop the interaction, instead she watched with surprised eyes, in awe as her fingers curled around Minji’s ear, tucking her dark hair away from her face. Then she lightly dropped her hand, just as Siyeon pulled away.

Siyeon’s eyes were squeezed shut, brows furrowed like she was too afraid to open her eyes, feeling guilty for what she had just done.

Minji breathed out, pulling back to her original position, gaze diverted elsewhere. “I’m sorry I don’t know where that came from.”

Siyeon opened her eyes, immediately locking gazes with Yoohyeon who was intently examining her, her lips especially. She exhaled. “I’m sor-”

“No.” Yoohyeon quickly cut her off, shaking her head. All of a sudden, Siyeon noticed that her cheeks were flushed. Did Yoohyeon… actually enjoy what she had just seen?

“Don’t be.” She ran a flustered hand across her cheek, “I-uh didn’t mind it.”

Both girls arched an eyebrow. Siyeon could read her girlfriend like a book and she shuffled closer to her. The grey haired girl was staring at her lips, no other thoughts in her brain except desperately wanting to kiss her girlfriend.

“Babe…” Siyeon whispered but was caught off guard when Yoohyeon leaned in to capture her lips. The blonde moaned at the unexpected action, her next sentence muffled but reciprocated the kiss with ease, her hand finding the side of Yoohyeon’s neck.

When Yoohyeon pulled away for some air, her chest rose and fell drastically. She placed her forehead against Siyeon’s, looking intensely into her eyes before whispering against her.

“You’ll always be mine, okay?”

Siyeon’s heart swelled and she nodded gently. Minji smiled at the exchange before she unanticipatedly felt Yoohyeon’s hand snake behind her own neck. Her attention was abruptly diverted towards the youngest girl as she locked lips with her, simultaneously reaching for her girlfriend’s hand so they could intertwine fingers.

Siyeon thought she wasn’t going to be able to watch such a scene but the way Minji’s fingers were hesitant to touch Yoohyeon, her lips slow and patient against hers, it all made Siyeons stomach flip. She wasn’t too sure what was happening or how it had come about so swiftly but fuck it, she had almost died today, Yoohyeon the day before, and life was too short to overthink every little thing, especially if it strangely felt right. She was so thankful to be alive, and to have her girlfriend too.

“I’m gonna be honest,” Minji breathed out deeply when she parted from Yoohyeon, “when I mentioned that I was interested in you both I certainly didn’t expect this.”

“Yeah me neither…” Siyeon whispered.

Yoohyeon, cheeks still rosy, cleared her throat, awkwardly looking down at the bedsheets.

“Anyway!” she voiced, attempting to divert the conversation, “Minji, where are you currently sleeping?”

“Outside in the open space,” she pointed to the door, attempting to remove the dangerous thoughts about the two girls from her brain, “some man keeps trying to cuddle me.”

Siyeon pursed her lips, exchanging a knowing glance with her girlfriend before posing the question.

“Do you wanna stay in here with us tonight?” Her eyes were genuine, “it’s a cold night and this bed is huge.”

The older girl couldn’t stop the smile that graced her lips, a glisten evident in her eyes.

“Only if you’re sure,” both girls nodded in response, “thank you, really.”

Minji had passed out as soon as her head had hit the pillow. She and Siyeon were back to back, Siyeon facing Yoohyeon who was cuddling into her to keep warm.

“Babe.” Siyeon purred quietly when she was sure that Minji was sleeping. Yoohyeon hummed lazily, eyes diverting upwards.

A faint smirk coloured the blonde’s lips. “Did you enjoy watching Minji kiss me before?” There was a slight tease evident in her tone and it caused Yoohyeon to shift her weight so she could fully make out Siyeon’s features in front of her against the overwhelming dark palette that engulfed the room.

“Huh?”

“You were all flushed.”

Yoohyeon could hear the smirk in her tone, it made her stomach flip all of a sudden.

“N-no.” She lied. The blonde hummed longingly, her fingers gently slipping under the light fabric of her girlfriends t-shirt, travelling leisurely along the skin. Yoohyeon almost gasped at the cold touch but instead, wiggled closer into Siyeon.

“Don’t lie.” Siyeon’s minty breath was hot against her own lips.

“Okay then yes,” Yoohyeon whispered, “I did.”

Goosebumps formed on the younger one’s skin and she had to physically restrain herself from shuddering at the feeling.

“But only because you looked so fucking hot.” Yoohyeon admitted, “I-I wanted you right there.”

Siyeon laughed smugly at the comment, her chuckle impressively quiet. Smoothly, the older girl ran her hand down Yoohyeon’s body until it was resting at her bare thigh. She gripped the muscle, pulling her leg slowly up against herself so she could run her fingers down the length with ease. Yoohyeon smiled at the action, sighing at the touch.

“Do you still want me?” Siyeon’s hand rested casually upon her girlfriend’s ass, one finger toying with the lace material of her underwear, looping it around her fingertips to occasionally tighten the fabric upon her. In an instant, Yoohyeon’s heart began to race again, heat flooding through the entirety of her body. When Siyeon acted like this, it drove her crazy.

“Mmhm.” Yoohyeon nodded, not trusting herself to speak quietly. She couldn’t handle her girlfriend's eyes intently glaring at her either, it was too much.

Siyeon moved to ghost her lips over Yoohyeon’s exposed neck. “I need a proper answer babe.”

She ran her tongue gently along the warm skin before attaching her lips and slowly kissing, quiet sounds emitting from her actions. Yoohyeon’s eyes fluttered closed as she unconsciously extended her neck to her girlfriend.

“Fuck,” her heart pounded against her ribcage, “yes, I really want you.”

With the verbal consent, Siyeon’s hand travelled leisurely to the inside of her girlfriend’s thigh, Yoohyeon’s breath hitching in her throat when she felt her fingers graze close to her centre, around the delicate skin there, moving closer to her sensitive area. Siyeon applied some light pressure with her fingers, simultaneously exploring her neck with her lips.

She could hear Yoohyeon’s breathing become slightly louder, more erratic with each stroke. She hummed gently against her neck, close to her ear.

“You’re gonna need to stay quiet.” She whispered, pulling her head back to admire Yoohyeon’s face. The younger girl nodded, pressing her lips together and resting her forehead against her girlfriends as Siyeon’s hand slipped under the hem of her underwear.

The grey haired girl suppressed a moan, swallowing it down instead as her eyes fluttered shut. Siyeon intently studied her girlfriends face within close proximity, her closed eyes, her lips, her breathing was warm against her. She admired her with a great intensity, so in love with everything about the girl in front of her.

As Siyeon’s skilled fingers picked up the pace, occasionally slowing to tease her girlfriend too, Yoohyeon found it harder to control her volume. A whine vibrated up her throat, loud against the silence. Siyeon gulped, arching an eyebrow although she thoroughly enjoyed the sound, but right now it was too risky with Minji lying inches behind her. She could wake up if they weren’t careful.

Yoohyeon noticed her mistake and buried her head into Siyeon’s neck, desperately pulling the girl closer into her body, both hands balled up into fists within her t-shirt. The blonde placed a kiss to her temple, her movements harder against her girlfriend. She could hear the effect she was having upon Yoohyeon, the girls muffled moans against her, more frequent and slightly louder, she could feel her needy hands pulling her closer. She was almost uncontrollable.

And then, all of a sudden, Siyeon felt movement behind her. A quick shuffle, the bed sheets rustling abruptly.

“Oh my god.” Minji’s voice was raspy due to her weariness, “you guys are not seriously doing this right now?” Disbelief laced her tone.

Siyeon felt her heart leap from her chest, her movements instantly stopping much to both her and her girlfriends disappointment. Yoohyeon released a sudden whine, loud and careless, her eyes opening.

“For God sake,” She groaned, propping herself up on her elbow, her eyes finding Minji’s, “could you not at least pretend to be asleep?”

Siyeon’s cheeks tinted a light pink shade as she retracted her hand from Yoohyeon’s underwear, thankful that the room was dark to hide her blush.

“No, actually.” Minji retaliated, eyes examining the flushed features of the youngest girl, “it’s quite difficult when I can hear everything.”

Yoohyeon took her lower lip between her teeth, the pleasurable feeling within her stomach yet to fade, her heartbeat yet to regulate.

“Fuck.” The grey haired girl exhaled, flopping back into bed, eyes staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah… fuck.” Minji also returned to her spot, back pressed against the quilt as she mirrored Yoohyeon’s actions, placing a hand over her forehead as though she had a headache. And it wasn’t long until Siyeon turned on her back too, releasing an audible sigh, joining the other two.

“It’s like you both want me to join in.” Minji half-joked, although her tone was sincere. She wasn’t opposed to the idea at all, in fact the thought of the two of them had caused her stomach to flip.

Siyeon chuckled awkwardly. “Well it would be easier,” she briefly turned her head towards the older girl, eyes scanning her side profile, “then we wouldn’t have to be so quiet.”

Minji’s head whipped in her direction, eyebrows immediately rising in an inquisitive manner.

“U-uh I-”

“I’m kidding.” Siyeon snorted, pulling the bed sheets over her face to hide herself as she laughed heartily.

The other two girls joined in, Minji somewhat nervously. Once the moment dissipated to silence, Yoohyeon yawned, a content smile upon her tired lips as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend, resting her head upon her chest, their legs tangled.

“You’re both fucking crazy.” Minji shook her head after a moment, a grin plastered on her lips to juxtapose her statement.

Siyeon chuckled again, softly brushing her girlfriend's hair.

“I wouldn’t exactly say you’re completely sane either.”

The dark haired girl shrugged, eyes temporarily latching onto the blondes. “You’re right, there’s no fun in that.” They exchanged a delicate grin before Siyeon rested her head against Yoohyeon, Minji turning her back to the couple as they fell into a gentle slumber.

Yoohyeon was the first to awake the next morning, the events of last night immediately repeating in her brain and she grinned shyly to herself.

She could feel Siyeon’s arm protectively wrapped around her middle, her head tucked tenderly against her back like a small backpack upon her longer frame. Her heart skipped a beat. Deciding it was probably best to shower now, Yoohyeon carefully pried Siyeon’s arm from around her, rubbing at her weary eyes before standing up. She halted suddenly. The sight in front of her had stopped her feet dead in their tracks.

Minji’s body was pressed up against Siyeon’s, her hand resting lightly against her hip as they were curled together, the blonde girl appearing tiny in her embrace.

Yoohyeon couldn’t fight the smile that attacked her lips all of a sudden, butterflies unconsciously erupting within her stomach.

A part of Yoohyeon greatly wanted to dismiss her shower and jump back into Siyeon’s arms, facing her to admire her peaceful bare face as she slept, tracing aimless patterns into her side with Minji embracing her comfortably from behind.

Oh they were cute; Minji and Siyeon... the cuddle was very precious. That’s when something inevitably shifted in Yoohyeon’s mindset.

“So,” Minji was walking through the warehouse when she was stopped by an older looking man with silver hair, “you’re a very pretty girl.”

Her eyes narrowed, giving him a quick once over. He looked like he hadn’t showered in a year, smelt pretty bad, like a basket of fruit that had decayed a few days ago. She grimaced.

“Yes.” She replied, “I am.” She attempted to maneuver around him swiftly but his hand against her waist stopped her once more. She instinctively pushed him away with force.

“Don’t touch me.” Her voice was monotonous.

“Why not?” He eyed her, “I’ve been watching you these past few days.” He smiled creepily at her, “a girl like you needs a man to take care of you.”

Minji scoffed, “don’t test me.” Again she attempted to make her way past the man but this time his body acted as an obstacle.

“Or what babygirl?”

Ew.

“Right that’s it-” Minji stepped closer to him, gritting her teeth in anger before she was abruptly cut off.

“Hey Jon,” A voice made itself apparent from behind the man, a feminine hand gripping his left shoulder to make him turn around, “you might want to leave her alone.” Yoohyeon. She kissed her teeth and patted his shoulder once before dropping her arm by her side. The man frowned.

“Yoohyeon.” He snarled, “how about I have you both?”

Seemingly, he was a piece of shit.

The grey haired girl raised her eyebrows in a smug manner just as another girl appeared behind him, quickly wrapping an arm around his neck before he knew what was happening. Within her hand, she bared a sharp knife, one that was dangerously close to the man’s throat. An outward, unforgiving threat.

“I’d watch what you’re saying.” Siyeon’s voice was chilling as she pushed the blade closer to Jon’s jugular, her icy blue eyes dangerously burning into his temple.

His facial expression instantly shifted, his rough hands flying up to the blonde’s arm to hold himself in place. “S-Siyeon.” He stammered out. He didn’t even have to see the girl to know it was her; she was insane.

The blonde hummed in agreement. “That’s right.” She held his head in a way where he couldn’t escape even if he tried. “Now these two are my girls, okay?”

He grunted and Siyeon tightened her hold, baring her teeth close to his ear, her nose almost touching him.

“I said okay?” She emphasised.

Minji raised an eyebrow, crossing her hands over her chest and Yoohyeon smirked proudly.

“F-fuck okay.” He struggled.

She released him quickly, throwing his frame a few inches in front of her.

“Good.” She instinctively moved in front of Yoohyeon and Minji, skillfully flipping the knife between her fingers. “Now leave, before I decide to cut out your fucking tongue.”

He muttered a few indistinguishable curse words under his breath, brow furrowed in their direction before he scurried off into the shadows of the warehouse.

The blonde turned towards Minji.

“Hm,” the oldest chuckled, impressed. She looked at both girls, who were now holding hands. “I don’t exactly know what this is but god I’m happy to be a part of it.” She grinned.

Yoohyeon placed her free hand upon her shoulder as Siyeon simultaneously pocketed her knife.

“You’re with us now.” The grey haired girl exclaimed.

Minji felt her heart skip a beat at those words and the endearing look she received from the girlfriends.

To have a safety, someone who cared about you… there was no better feeling.

Life was too short for regrets, for what if’s. Sometimes if something felt right, then it usually was.

It would be a risky game whatever the dynamics were between them all, fresh and confusing as of yet, but the three girls were used to dangerous games by now and they were ready to take a chance.

After all, today could’ve been their last day alive.


End file.
